


Say You Love Me

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Sakura get in an arguement and Sakura won't shut up. She makes Sasuke say he loves her. Rated T for two curse words. Please R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love Me

**Story: Say You _Love Me._**

**Summary: _Sasuke and Sakura get in an arguement and Sakura won't shut up. She makes Sasuke say he loves her._**

**Warnings: _Lots of randomness, slight OOC Sasuke._**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto._**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura shouted, running after Sasuke. ''Wait!"

Sasuke tried to ignore her, and act as though he didn't hear her, but of course, it didn't work. Very soon, she had caught up, and stopped in front of him.

''What do you want, Sakura?'' he asked. She looked around cautiously.

''I need to ask you something.'' she said. ''Who do you like?''

''No one...'' he answered calmly.

''No one? You have to like someone.''

''Who said?''

''Me.''

''So?''

''Do you like Ino?' she blurted out.

''No.'' he quickly replied.

''What about Tenten?''

''No.'' ''What about Hina-?''

''I said no.''

''Do you like  _me_?''

''I said no, dammit!'' he shouted.

''I don't like anyone!''

''Do you hate me?''

''Pretty much...''

''But why?''

''There's no need for explaining.''

''To me there is," Sakura said. "Why do you hate me?''

''Your annoying.''

''So? Naruto's annoying, but I don't hate him.''

''He's  _less_  annoying.''

''What? You think that Naruto's less annoying than me? No way! I'm one hundred times less annoying than  _him_!''

"You are more annoying than him."

"Are not!" she retorted. Sasuke glared at her.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"I'm not going to argue, Sakura. You know it's true."

"How am I possibly more annoying than him?"

"Because of what you're doing right now."

"What am I doing?"

"Arguing."

"You arguing too."

"You're making me argue."

"How am I making you argue?"

"Because, everytime  _I_  say something,  _you_  say something that will keep the arguement going."

"I don't WANT to argue, I want you to admit that you like me."

"I don't like you, and I never will."

Sakura's eyes lit up happily.

"Does that mean you  _love_  me?" She asked.

"What? No. Like and love are the same thing, I don't do either. Infact, I pretty much  _hate_ everyone."

"Except for me, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered, not fully thinking about what he'd said.

"YES!" Sakura cheered, jumping up and down.  _'In your face, Ino-pig!' s_ he thought. "I KNEW IT!"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Sasuke shouted, realizing what he had say.  _Oh shit..._

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you love me."

Sasuke knew she wouldn't stop bothering him if he didn't. So he said it.

"I love you..."

* * *

**A/N: _What did you think? Please review._**


End file.
